A Spider's Love
by JtheChosen1
Summary: Venom/Spider-Man, AU, M-Preg: What are you supposed to do when your lover is demanding pickled ice cream and charbroiled hot dogs? What about when an extremely tempermental and hormonal alien host wants sex? Simple - you just take it!


**Title:** A Spider's Love

**Pairing: **Eddie Brock (Venom)/ Peter Parker (Spider-Man)

**Author's Note:** All Information came from or Wikipedia, so I OWN NOTHING!

**Warning:** AU, M-Preg, hormonal and EXTREMELY temperamental alien host

Peter's eyes fluttered open and he had to stifle the groan the escaped from his mouth once he saw the predicament he was in.

Hanging with his limbs spread out by black webs, Peter had the common sense not to start yelling when he saw just how much of the dark sticky substance was spread throughout his and Eddie's bedroom. The light that should have been streaming through the windows had been blotted out, allowing only a few weak beams to penetrate through. Not one bare inch was revealed on the walls either, along with the floor and furniture. Peter felt as though he was a tiny insect, trapped deep within the spider's lair.

The irony of that thought wasn't lost on Spider-Man at all.

He was dressed in his costume, with only the mask, gloves, and tight boots off. Except for his face, the sticky webs connected to his flesh and thus wouldn't break off until they slowly degraded into harmless normal spider silk.

Jerking his arms and legs in a bid for freedom, Peter quickly went over in his mind what could have brought this strange situation on. Obviously Eddie as Venom had tied him up and redecorated their bedroom. But why?

A lot of strange things had happened in the past few months and even year, that much was certain. Peter and Eddie had hooked up, a couple of months later they moved in together, and things were going well. It wasn't until their one-year reunion that there came a hitch in their relationship…

_It had been one year already._

_Though many had doubted such a relationship, not only as between two men, but between two former enemies, Peter Parker and Eddie Brock, aka Spider-Man and Venom, had been going steady for one year this day._

_Peter had just finished making up the dinner that would serve as their dinner while Eddie was out getting the wine for the meal. As Peter set the table, he heard the front door unlock and the heavy steps of his lover come down the hall._

"_Hey Petey." rumbled out the bigger man, Eddie Brock. Peter was all lithe muscle, with the grace of a gymnast. Eddie was a powerhouse tank that had the punch of a gorilla. When they fought, these two had a deadly fight. But once they resolved their differences, they were unstoppable._

_Setting out the wine glasses and pouring the champagne, Eddie sat down, the chair creaking slightly under his impressive weight. Peter quickly served up two plates of chicken alfredo pasta and sat down as well. _

_Normally the quieter one in the relationship, Eddie raised his glass up. "A toast, to the best boyfriend a guy like me could ever have." Peter blushed, but Eddie wasn't done yet. "I couldn't find a suitable gift for you Petey, but I do have a surprise after dinner." _

_Peter looked at his boyfriend in confusion, but didn't voice his curiosity. Raising his own glass, he picked up where Eddie left off. "A toast as well, to my lover Eddie. I'm so thankful that we got over ourselves and found each other and are now in love."_

_The two men smile at each other and took a sip of the drink, then moving onto the meal. Soon the plates were devoid of any sustenance on them and they had been placed in the sink to be washed. Peter was reaching over to turn on the hot water when he felt a bigger hand cover his._

"_Shh…" whispered Eddie deep into Peter's ear. "Let's save those for later."_

_Peter tried to resist the shudders running up and down his back at hearing the sultry words Eddie was growling into his ear. "But the sauce will harden and cake the plates—mph!" Peter protests were cut off as Eddie pulled his head around and claimed a passionate kiss. The two practically sucked each other's faces off, until finally, Eddie pulled back, biting softly at Peter's lip. _

"_Later." He said in finality. Without another word, he picked Peter up fireman style and marched to their bedroom. Tossing his lover onto the bed gently, Eddie growled out four simple words._

"_Strip for your surprise."_

_Not wasting a motion, Peter ripped off his slacks and polo as Eddie disregarded his jeans and sweatshirt. Crawling onto the bed, and subsequently on top of Peter, Eddie planted multiple kisses from Peter's groin to his lip. The two shared another kiss, just as heated as the first. Eddie pulled off and, scooping Peter with one muscular arm, switched their positions. Now Eddie was lying on the bed with Peter on top of him. _

"_I need you to get off for a sec Pete." whispered Eddie. Peter complied, scrambling off his lover's rock hard body and sat on the balls of his feet. Reaching over into the night stand, Eddie pulled out a large tub of lube and squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers. Peter moved forward, expecting Eddie to beckon him to stretch him, but Eddie shook his head, motioning for Peter to stay where he was._

_Eyes staring back at his lover, Eddie lifted up his thick legs and spread them apart, exposing his puckered asshole to Peter. With one lubed up finger, Eddie began circling the winking piece of flesh before slowly pushing in the digit. He moaned at the strange feeling as he slid the finger back and forth. Peter had never seen something so hot before; in the past, it had always been Eddie topping and Peter bottoming, it was just assumed between the two. Peter hadn't ever given a thought to taking Eddie's virginity either, since he enjoyed being roughly pounded by the much bigger man. _

_But now it seemed like the smaller spider was going to fuck the bigger spider, and Peter's erection shot up at the possibility. _

_Eddie had already added another finger, scissoring and stretching the untouched flesh, prepping it for his lover. With a lust-filled gaze, he throatily moaned, "So I take it you know what your surprise is Petey?"_

_Peter's throat had closed up, his tongue felt swollen, and his didn't have the mental capacity to speak either. So he merely nodded dumbly._

_Grinning slightly at the dumbfounded look on his boyfriend, Eddie removed the two fingers, leaving his body completely exposed to Peter. "So go for it man, take what I'm giving you."_

_It was a few moments before Peter actually moved, and Eddie was beginning to worry that he put his lover into shock at the situation. Before Eddie could voice out his concerns though, Peter shuffled forward and placed his body in between Eddie's thighs._

"_Condom?" Peter whispered, still in a slight daze at what was about to happen._

_Eddie shook his head. "No, no condom. I want all of you in me Peter, I need you so much." He finished this proclamation by closing in his legs around Peter, slowly forcing the smaller man both against and into him. Peter quickly angled his hard dick at Eddie's opening and soon, both men were groaning at the foreign yet erotic feelings. _

_Sinking into his bigger lover, Peter whimpered at the feeling of heat and tightness surrounding his shaft. Eddie clenched and locked his legs around Peter, forcing the man to quickly bottom out into him. Both men gave out one more groan of ecstasy, but soon, both wanted more. With the hidden strength given to him by the radioactive spider, Peter drew his hips back and shallowly rocked back into Eddie. The tempo between the two increased until, unexpectedly, Peter shot off a load._

_Eddie felt the liquid heat spread inside of him and was confused for a moment. Surely Peter didn't cum already? Looking up, he saw the telltale signs of embarrassment on his lover's face; Peter blushing and not making eye contact with him._

"_Aww…did little Petey Parker already shoot?" Eddie teased, chuckling deeply. "Maybe the big kids should stick to the screwing, huh?" He gave one more deep chuckle before his humor was cut off with a painful grip on his cock._

_Peter didn't mean to release so quickly, he would be the first to tell you that. After all, Eddie's body was untouched down there, and he was clenching Peter in the most delicious of ways and he just couldn't find control. So he let go and erupted deep inside his now-deflowered lover. But hearing the bigger man tease him wasn't allowed to happen. With a quick and tight grip on Eddie's hard length, silently showing the other man who was still in charge._

"_Who said I was done Eddie?" Peter growled. To Eddie, hearing that would have been cute if Peter wasn't holding his family jewels tightly. "We are far from done, and before tonight is done, I'm going to take full advantage of your gift and breed your ass."_

_With that being said, Peter began stroking Eddie quickly as he once again began moving back and forth inside his lover, bringing himself to hardness once again and aiming for that one spot inside Eddie. The one spot that, when Eddie hit inside of Peter, Peter would always see stars and cum instantly. _

_Eddie gave a hoarse cry at a particular thrust by Peter, causing the smaller man to give a wicked grin. Soon he was aiming only in that direction while continuing to pump Eddie simultaneously. Like himself before, Eddie soon came inside Peter's hand, an impressive load that was common with the symbiote host. _

_Eddie was sweating and panting heavily; never before had he felt something so powerful. It was only comparable to him making love to Peter and claiming the man deep inside him. With a sigh, he let loose his legs around his lover and began to sit himself up, trying to push Peter's semi-hard cock out of him._

_He was stopped by a hand on his cock once again._

"_I said before," growled out Peter, "that I am taking full advantage of your gift."_

_Eddie didn't know whether to be pleased or upset at how happy Peter was with his gift, but he had the intelligence to not complain and let his lover take him again and again and again._

Remembering that night always brought a smile to Peter's face; he definitely claimed Eddie as his several times that night before the two of them fell into sleep from their exhaustive activity.

Peter was jerked out of his memory by a slight twitching on the webs around him. Something was coming, and it was big. Without adequate lighting, Peter didn't see what it was until the being was practically in front of him, it blending in perfectly with the surroundings.

"Eddie?" Peter whispered. He wasn't afraid, but he was uncertain as to what exactly was going on.

Eddie Brock was completely engulfed in the alien symbiote, and was thus Venom. The larger villain-turned-vigilante said nothing as he crept over and almost on top of Peter, him glaring down at the trapped hero.

Giving his silent lover a look over, Peter saw that while Eddie was still large and impressive, there was a certain, almost padded look on him. Indeed, some of those impressive muscles that held Peter tightly against the bigger man had gone soft and had added a certain cushioned look to it.

It was probably because of the prominent bulge that wasn't on Venom's crotch, but on his stomach, that had brought on the physical changes.

"I'm not weak." was hissed out.

"What?" Peter asked, thrown off by the sudden question.

"I said," Venom hissed out dangerously, "that I'm NOT WEAK!" He finished this proclamation with a roar similar to the ones he gave at Spider-Man when they fought as enemies.

Peter hung there as spittle landed on him and sharp teeth came dangerously close to him.

_Oh shit…_ was all the tied up web slinger could think.

_It had been a month since that memorable night, and Eddie hadn't felt the best since then._

_It had started out with small things: his appetite had been off, he was sore in the mornings, and his body was hurting longer than normal after fights. Eventually it got worse and he started vomiting into the toilet at least once a week. Peter was concerned and wanted to take his lover to a doctor. Eddie had the strength to laugh at that as he retched into a toilet, asking what doctor would be qualified to look him, the host of an alien? _

_Peter conceded defeat for a bit, until Eddie started really puking after every meal and he began to run a high fever. Even then, Eddie still fought against going to the doctor. _

_It wasn't until Peter wrapped up his boyfriend in layers of web and carried him to the Fantastic Four's Tower to see Dr. Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic, for a diagnosis on his lover's health._

_And that's when it came out: Eddie was pregnant with his and Peter's child._

_It turned out that Eddie even knew he was pregnant, or at least suspected, because the Venom alien wouldn't leave his stomach area uncovered, as though it was protecting something. So for over a month, Eddie knew why he had been feeling like crap._

_Needless to say, when Peter found out, he didn't know whether to hit or hug the man._

_He initially stormed out of Reed's office, practically beside himself with emotion. On one hand, he was beyond pissed that Eddie knew that he was pregnant and didn't tell Peter. But on the other hand, Eddie was _pregnant_ and Peter couldn't have been more elated. He paced back and forth in the lobby, Ben and Johnny asking him what was wrong and he not saying a word. Peter just kept his jaw clenched shut and his brow furrowed. _

_Sue Storm finally came out and asked Peter to come back in. _

_Moving a bit away from Ben and Johnny's curious ears, he asked why. If looks could kill, the one Peter received from Sue would have left him cold and buried 6 feet under._

"_I don't know what it was you did in there, or what you said, but you need to go back and console your boyfriend." She whispered angrily. "He's convinced himself that you're angry at him and that you're going to leave him alone with the child!"_

_Now Peter felt like shit. Rubbing his face with a shaky hand, he walked quietly back into Reed's office. Mr. Fantastic had left already, leaving Eddie to sit by himself on the examination table. Seeing his boyfriend hunched over, wearing only a pair of jeans and holding his hands on his black stomach where the alien was nurturing their child, had Peter feeling like a complete tool. _

_Walking quietly up to Eddie, Peter crawled onto the table and sat in front of Eddie, placing his legs on top of the other man's and resting his hands on Eddie's stomach as well._

"_Petey…" choked out Eddie, his throat hoarse from the apparent crying he had done when Peter initially left. "I'm sorry fer not tellin' ya."_

"_Shhh." Peter whispered, his head resting on Eddie's bare chest. "I'm the one who should apologize; I left you and you thought that I was going to abandon you alone with our child here."_

"_I should have told ya though." Eddie maintained. _

"_Yes, you should have, it would have saved me a lot of grief and worry this past month. But why would you think that I was going to walk out on you?"_

"_Because I'm a freak! I'm pregnant Peter, this ain't normal!" Eddie exploded, his characteristic anger resurfacing at the situation._

_Peter couldn't hold back a laugh. "Normal? Us? Please, I can crawl up walls and you're sharing your body with a creature from space. We're one of the least normal couples in the world!" _

_Sighing at his lover's logic, Eddie gave a weak grin at Peter. "Reed says that even though this was unexpected, the pregnancy shouldn't be difficult." Peter was listening in with rapt attention. "Says I'm going to carry this little brat for about 5 months and give birth like a woman."_

"_What, you're going to grow a vagina?" asked Peter, his minded whirling with the scientific possibilities before him._

_Eddie gently smacked Peter on the head. "No you dork! I won't have one but the symbiote will. It'll make an external vagina on my stomach and birth the baby that way. Reed says it should be painless and quick. He says the mixture of the alien with my DNA and your seed inside me caused it too."_

"_So if you want to get knocked up again, I have to screw you again?" asked Peter in a rare show of coarseness. Eddie snorted at that, surprised at how his own rough vocabulary was rubbing off on Peter._

"_No but I want something now."_

_Peter raised an eyebrow at Eddie's vague demand. "Oh, and what is that?"_

"_I wanna fuck you now; you put me under distress when I'm pregnant."_

_Laughing, Peter asked, "Is that safe for the baby? And why should I let you anyways, you weren't the only one who was freaking out too you know."_

"_Yes it's safe and because," Eddie growled as he shifted his body and flipped Peter over, "I am pregnant and godammit, if I want strawberry ice cream at 3 a.m. with pickles, you're going to get them. And if I want charbroiled hot dogs slathered in mayonnaise, you're going to get them. And I'm telling ya Petey, if I wanna fuck you, you better say 'what position' and 'harder' you hear me?"_

_By now Eddie had pulled down both his and Peter's jeans, exposing his stiff erection and Peter's trembling hole. _

"_You think Reed's going to be mad at us about this?" Peter groaned as Eddie entered him forcefully._

_With a grunt, Eddie pushed himself further in and answered, "Doc's gotta sterilize the table anyways. Might as well make sure he really cleans it."_

_And that was all that was said for the next 20 minutes until the couple left the Tower and headed back home. _

Things had been good for the two men after that. Peter would pander to Eddie's every single need and want. When the man felt nauseous, Peter was there with a pan to catch his vomit. If Eddie was too hot or too cold, Peter would either rip off the blankets or pile on more. And the real test, if Eddie wanted the pizza from that certain corner store halfway across Manhattan at 4 a.m. in the morning, Peter would don his mask and swing as fast as possible across the city.

Eddie's temper hadn't changed either. Or maybe it had, and Peter was just use to it by now. Before being a couple, Eddie would rage and destroy anything that opposed him. When he and Peter hooked up and became a couple, that anger was redirected towards either working out and pumping his muscles or smashing villains. But now with the pregnancy, Peter found himself the target of Eddie's hormonally imbalanced nature.

Instead of throwing a high heeled shoe or crying, Eddie would grab Peter roughly, throw him onto the nearest surface and then proceed to either wrestle him or fuck him. If it was wrestling, Peter needed to fight back or else Eddie would only get madder. Eddie didn't want Peter to just lay there and not fight back. No, the alien symbiote's aggressive nature came out during the pregnancy and it demanded a fight. So Peter quickly discovered that, except for hitting his lover in the stomach, everything else was free game.

After the wrestling session however, the two made up with sex, despite whoever won. Usually it was Eddie, since the symbiote released a type of pheromone that both weakened its partner and strengthened its host even more. So whenever Peter got close to Eddie when he was itching for a fight, it was like a hazy cloud came over his body and dulled his reactions.

He was nothing but free game for a man who was host to an alien symbiote and was pregnant as well. Add the alien's pregnant hormones to the equation, and said man was more powerful than most people on Earth, second only to the X-Man Colossus or to Dr. Banner as the Hulk.

All that was if Eddie wanted to wrestle. If he just wanted sex, then that was where the bigger problem was.

Peter was jerked out his thoughts when he felt sharp claws on his chest. Looking up, he saw that Eddie had gotten much closer to him. Since the other man was so big, even without the Venom suit, the pregnancy wasn't that prominent. Oh sure, it was noticeable, but it didn't dwarf his stomach like a normal pregnancy would on some women.

Peter tried to pull on the black webs a bit without alerting his lover, but no such luck. As soon as Peter pulled his arms towards himself, Eddie grab his shoulder tightly, and with his other free hand, wrapped it around Peter's neck.

Peter held down a gulp. This wasn't Eddie anymore – Venom had come out and he was pissed.

"I don't think so my loved one. I can't let you go just yet." chuckled Venom deeply.

Peter just stared at Venom, not showing just how frightened he was. When Venom came out and released its own tension on Peter, it usually left the smaller web slinger with various bruises, scratches, and cuts. Nothing serious, normal stuff that showed up after a fight really. But when Eddie saw it, that's when he would cry and apologize profusely, saying how he didn't mean to lose control. Peter knew it wasn't his lover's or the alien's fault – the pregnancy was making them do irrational things that they definitely wouldn't do to Peter under normal circumstances. So Peter would say it was okay, and it was to him, and let Eddie cry for a bit.

But now, Peter sensed that Venom wasn't just demanding a brawl like the usual. No, he was out to prove something, and Peter would be the test subject.

"Why do you think you're weak Venom?" asked Peter, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Venom stared down at Peter, his white eyes and black skin radiating power. "You're not frightened." Peter knew that that wasn't a question. "You should be my lovely."

Peter's eyes widened. "What are you –?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Venom in Peter's face.

Now Peter was showing his fear. With a full body jerk, he tried to move away from Venom's grasp and pull loose. Venom wasn't having any of that – with the hand that held Peter's neck, he forced Peter to bare his flesh there. Venom bit down shallowly on the soft skin between Peter's neck and shoulder, drawing blood and a slight scream from Peter. His other hand moved from Peter's shoulder and down his lower back, where he ripped away the fabric there. So eager was he down there that his claws dug past the cloth and into flesh, leaving behind five prominent scratches from Peter's back to his ass.

Feeling lightheaded from the sudden pain and loss of blood, Peter didn't notice the webs binding his legs being torn away until Venom had positioned himself in between his thigh muscles. Peter sobbed when he felt the huge blunt object that was Venom's cock about to rip into him in mere moments.

When Eddie made love to Peter, it was extremely pleasurable. Eddie was the perfect length and girth to make Peter squirm in rapture. When Eddie was impatient and demanded sex then and there and took Peter without preparation, it was painful briefly and slightly uncomfortable for a bit, but then Peter would adapt and beg for more.

But when Venom came out, Eddie's cock grew to enormous proportions and Peter knew, deep inside of him, that if Venom didn't prep him, he would be torn apart and most likely suffer from internal bleeding.

Crying out in blind panic, Peter yelled, "Venom stop! Don't do this, you'll hurt me!"

That gave pause to the creature that was poised above him. Venom seemed to contemplate Peter's words for a moment, silently judging on what course of action to take. Finally, he moved away his hardened shaft and Peter gave a sigh of relief until he saw Venom lower his head.

"I never would hurt my mate…" Venom rumbled and Peter gave a weak smile, "Too much, that is…"

Peter's eyes snapped open as he felt sharp fangs begin to bite up and down the inside of his thighs, leaving small blood droplets here and there. Crying out with tears leaking from his eyes, Peter tried to pull away, only to be held in place by rough hands. Venom sucked on Peter's broken skin, drawing out more of the red liquid while Peter whimpered and moaned at the pain, and surprisingly enough, pleasure too.

Soon Venom moved from Peter's legs to his ass, forcing the smaller man to bend almost in half at the other's hands. With his blood and the spider symbiote's saliva, Peter felt Venom's tongue force its way into his untouched asshole. Squirming at the foreign sensations, Peter felt the fleshy appendage wriggle around in him, poking and prodding, forcing his internal muscles to stretch and relax for more. Venom growled and moaned at the taste of his prey and lover, and Peter could tell that it wouldn't be long until more was pushed into him.

Eventually, Venom tired of Peter's preparation. "Now my sweet," the much bigger creature hissed out as it withdrew its tongue from Peter's body, "now comes the best part for me, and you too I'm sure."

Peter wanted to protest, wanted to say that having that enormous cudgel inside him was not going to be fun at all. But both common sense and a healthy dose of self-preservation stilled his tongue, and Peter once again felt the solid piece of flesh pressing into him.

"This will show everyone that I'm not weak." snarled out Venom as he began pushing in.

Peter's last thought then was _I'm going to kill the Thing_.

_Peter and Eddie hadn't quite decided how they were going to tell their family and friends the good news. After all, how often is it that a man gets preggers? _

_The decision however was taken out of their hands, by none other than a walking rock with a big mouth. _

_Seemed the Thing had discovered the true nature behind Spider-Man's and Venom's impromptu visit to Dr. Fantastic's office, and had blabbed it to the Human Torch, who everyone knows as a notorious gossiper. So through a series of events, the not-so-secretive news spread through the super hero community until finally someone told the papers._

_Peter and Eddie had never seen so many news stations and camera crews chasing them across the city before. They were the hot topic of the radio blurbs and late night TV talk shows. Ads were taken out of the newspaper, demanding an interview with the two and they were everywhere on the internet blogs as well. _

_Peter honestly had no problem when Eddie stormed the Tower, demanding the castration of two certain males. He did however, have a problem when Venom emerged and started trashing the place. The problem was quickly solved when the alien went into both Johnny's and Ben's and began to lay waste to them. The Thing and the Human Torch tried to stop him, but Ben was merely tossed Ben out the window and into a decorative pond in front of the building while Johnny was blanketed with enough webs to choke out his flames. When all was said and done, Eddie left with Peter, leaving behind a scene that would have fit in perfectly for a disaster zone or war movie. _

_They still had the occasional noisy reporter try to follow them, but Venom usually tied them up in a tree for a few hours. Spider-Man had long since stopped protesting, since Venom said it was either that or he threw them off a building like the Thing. _

_The one thing that Eddie couldn't fight off was all the well wishers that came his and Peter's way. Besides the normal friends and family that dropped by, every super hero and do-gooder that the duo had worked with felt the need to send some form of baby gift. There was even talk of throwing Eddie a baby shower, something he quickly nipped in the bud._

_Too bad Ben, in a moment of petty childish revenge, dropped the comment that he always knew Eddie was the one who was weaker and took it up the ass. _

_If the Invisible Woman hadn't put up a shield in time, Peter was certain he would have discovered just how tough Ben's rock-like skin had become when faced with Venom's teeth and claws. _

_Needless to say, Eddie's mood had been soured the rest of the day, and the Thing had been traumatized by just how monstrous and deadly Venom could be. Sue later told Peter that she had to push her power beyond what was normal, just to hold the invisible wall between Venom and the Thing._

_Peter cajoled and reassured Eddie that he most certainly wasn't weak, and Eddie, in his typical male chauvinistic way, screwed Peter the rest of the day and night, until Peter finally begged off for rest. Eddie complied, wrapping his arms possessively around Peter's weakened body as the two slept, or in Peter's case, passed out. _

_Peter had no idea that while Eddie had proven he wasn't weak, the Venom suit had yet to do so._

It was like a baseball bat was trying to force its way inside.

That's how big Venom was to Peter, and the smaller man knew that if he survived this, he would probably never pass his bowels the same ever again. The head of Venom's dick kept pushing in further and further, and Peter fought with himself, trying to relax his lower body while everywhere else tensed up in pain. Venom grunted, not slowing down one bit as he claimed more and more of Peter in greedy bliss.

Feeling his hole stretch wider and wider, Peter whimpered until finally, the crown of Venom's proud masculinity popped in. With a hoarse shout, Peter felt, for one brief moment, no pain. Until Venom realized how much easier it was to go in and increased his continual assault. The baseball bat metaphor lost its credibility however, after the first inch post cockhead. Instead of Venom's shaft decreasing in circumference, it seemed to increase instead. So now the hot flesh inside Peter was no longer a baseball bat, but something similar to a traffic cone with a baseball at its tip.

Every inch that made its way inside caused Venom to growl louder and louder as he continued his conquest of his mate. Peter had long since stopped trying to cover his sobs and whimpers, and allowed his tears to flow. His body was no longer fighting Venom either; instead it almost seemed to welcome the impossible girth. Still immobile because of the webs on his arms, Peter hung limp until Venom finally reached his prostate. Usually when Eddie struck him there, Peter saw stars and his vision whited out for a bit.

When Venom beat it down with his heavy length, Peter blacked out and saw a universe be born.

Crying out at the eruption of erotic power, Peter's legs, once hanging limp, wrapped tightly around Venom's waist and pulled the alien closer. Peter could barely hook his feet together due to the slight distending of Eddie's pregnancy, but he managed to convey the silent message. Venom opened his eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, and looked down at his prey.

"So eager for more my sweet?" Venom hissed out, his tongue lapping at the blood from Peter's bite mark. "Don't worry, I'm almost all the way in, and then the real fun begins."

With that, Venom tightened his grip on Peter's waist, leaving more dark bruises and slight claw marks, and increased his speed. Peter could only writhe in pleasure as he was speared by Venom even deeper.

Finally, Peter felt the hard muscles of Venom's lower abdomen and the extending stomach pressing against the back of his legs. With some effort, he wrapped his legs tighter and closed in, scissoring Venom closer against him. The tightness that Peter forced his legs to create only served to amplify the extreme girth inside of him.

Venom rested for a moment, allowing his lover to slowly adapt to his highly gifted length. He knew that his lover Spider-Man had never been touched so deeply nor stretched so much as well. Leaning down once again, he began to suckle at his bite mark once more, drawing out more blood and he slowly twisted and prodded inside his prey.

Soon Venom began to draw his cock out, slowly emptying the space inside of his lover. Peter gave a soft cry at the new feelings, before a shock to his prostate caused him to arch into Venom, allowing the symbiote to hold him even tighter as he was fucked and sucked. Venom drew out his length, leaving only the head inside his lover, and was pleased to see very little blood coating his erection. With a possessive growl, he once more began forcing his cock back in, this time at a faster pace. When he bottomed out once more, he held Peter tight, forcing the man to feel everything.

The rhythm increased; Venom's thrusts sped up and Peter could barely do anymore than just hold on for dear life. Soon his strength gave out, and his legs hung limp at Venom's side while his arms remained imprisoned in the black webs. Venom didn't loosen his hold one bit – if anything, he merely held on tighter as he increased his thrusts even further.

At the beginning, when all the pain was fresh, Peter hadn't felt any pleasure and thus his own dick was limp. But now, with Venom masterfully pounding his prostate and filling him up with hot and hard cock, his own erection was leaking profusely. Being unable to touch himself, Peter felt his first orgasm since this whole ordeal started begin to build up, and he was certain that this would be the first time since he and Eddie had been together that he would have his own hands-free orgasm. But while he was at the brink, he just needed one touch to help him find release. The almost-release was driving him crazy.

"Venom – Venom, please, let my arms loose, I need to come!" Peter begged, the words sounding beyond pathetic in his mouth.

Venom gave Peter a devious leer. "No. Your pleasure is based off mine, my lovely. You come when _I_ say you can, and not before then." He growled sadistically. Peter sobbed at hearing those words, his body practically on fire from the sensual torture he was experiencing. "You're at my complete mercy, and that proves that I'm the stronger half here."

"I never said you were weak!" Peter cried out, tears falling from his eyes as he felt carnal madness seep into his mind. "I always saw you as the stronger one Eddie!" He made sure to call his lover out by his real name, to keep the situation under semi-control. "Please Eddie, let my arms go!"

Venom's eyes almost softened at the sad whimpers of his lover. With a low hiss, he easily snapped the tight webs around Peter's wrists. Peter felt the dark silk chains break as he fell backwards, only to be caught in the embrace by Venom's large hands and powerful arms. He was pressed into Venom's body and against his lover's stomach, where he could almost feel their child, alive and kicking.

"You're mine." Venom rumbled as he continued to push in and out of Spider-Man while holding him tightly against him. Peter made noises of affirmation and clung desperately to his lover as he wrapped one of his own hands around his erection, quickly stroking himself to release.

With a moan, Peter came on Venom; his creamy white seed displaying a sharp contrast to the other man's almost pitch colored skin. Venom, seeing his lover reach bliss, gave a roar of approval.

"You found pleasure because of me. Me! That makes me strong!"

Peter could only weakly nod, finally understanding that the alien symbiote's own sense of masculinity had been insulted by the Thing's words, and had needed to be reassured of its dominance over its mate. He honestly could say that it had more than been proven.

With another roar, Venom gave one last plunge into Peter and erupted a huge load. Peter felt seed force its way up deep into his intestines before pressure demanded that it go back and leak out of him. Thoroughly exhausted, Peter could only lay limp in Venom's arms as he was carried over to a make shift bed composed of webs, Venom's own erection still buried deep inside him.

Passing out, Peter last perceived Venom laying him on top of their child, safe inside Venom's stomach.

Waking up the next morning, Peter felt his body battered and his asshole burning painfully. With a weak groan, he rolled away from Eddie's arms and onto the floor, where sunlight was streaming in, horribly reminding him just what time of the day it was.

"Petey?"

Peter heard the whisper, but made no response. He simply got on all fours and crawled over to the bed and back into it, seeing Eddie, and not Venom, was back. The blanket on their bed had been pulled back enough for Peter to see his lover's black stomach, along with their child.

Seeing his own lover's bruises, cuts, and scratches, these being worse than normal, and even the ugly bite mark, caused Eddie to shudder as memory from the previous day assaulted him.

"Oh God, Peter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Shut it." was all Peter said, placing a solitary finger on Eddie's lips after he crawled back into his lover's welcoming embrace. "If you want ice cream, or hot dogs, you get it yourself. And if you want to keep your penis attached to your groin, you won't even _think_ about sex for the next several days, understand?"

Eddie had the decency to nod his head silently.

The two laid there in bed, each man lost his own thoughts. Finally, the quiet stillness was broken with:

"So I take it that you don't want anymore kids after this one then?"

Peter snorted.

"Unless I'm the one that gets pregnant, you can fucking forget about it."

_The End_


End file.
